


Standing at Attention

by Insanitydonewell



Series: Powdered Sugar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, M/M, Saucy, Spicy, no suga is not a burlesque dancer, questionable foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi gets dragged to a club by Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Azumane. There he meets young club owner, Suga who gets volunteered to help Daichi celebrate his new business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing at Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D475UG0KU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D475UG0KU/gifts), [viva_la_levi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_levi/gifts).



“This isn’t necessary guys…” Daichi muttered. “Sure it is!” Tanaka slapped him on the back, making him stagger. Asahi and Nishinoya walked beside them, nodding in agreement. “We need to celebrate your opening somehow!” Nishinoya punched him on the arm lightly. “We could do that by not visiting a strip c-“Asahi cut in. “It’s actually a burlesque club.”Daichi shrugged and rolled his eyes as they reached the establishment. “Same thing.” No one even bothered correcting him at this point.  
\---  
Walking down to the floor, Suga peered around at the patrons of his club. When he bought the place, he was more than happy that it became pretty popular. He smiled fondly, glad to see that there were people still appreciative of a classic burlesque show.  
He reached the bottom of the steps, stopping when he remembered something about a certain table that evening. He paused for a second, trying to remember that message. A reserved table, four people, celebratory dinner. He recalled the major details at least.  
He still felt like he was forgetting something.  
This was the last time he was letting the bartender take phone calls for him.  
\--  
Finally having had a couple drinks, Daichi was starting to unwind.  
It also helped that the show was pretty funny, and he kind of liked the navy theme they had going there. Not that he was going to admit that to his future employees. Though Tanaka was starting to look a little distracted as he spent less time participating with the conversation and more time looking around the club.  
“Are you looking for someone?” Daichi waved a hand in his face. Tanaka glanced back at him and waived him off. “Of course not!” 

Daichi almost wished that he could believe that. 

“I swear to god if you-“ 

“Hello, gentlemen!” Suga stood before their table, smiling as charmingly as could. He kept his hands behind him, and straightened his back as he looked at each of them, immediately picking out the one that had to have called the club. Tanaka quickly made his way out of the booth, crawling over Nishinoya and Asahi. He grabbed Suga by the arm, and pulled him over to a more secluded part of the club, out of earshot of his friends. Suga stumbled behind him, looking more bemused than anything. He let go of Suga, and looked around in what he probably assumed was a sly way.

“They told you everything right?” 

Suga tilted his head to the side. “I was informed that you boys were here as “VIP” guests tonight.” Suga used the term VIP loosely. This wasn’t exactly a high end place after all. Though he did admit that if someone went out of their way to reserve a table and try to call him personally, he could take the time to see that their celebration went perfectly. 

“Yeah! More importantly, we needed a guy to show our boss a good time.” By the end of that sentence, Tanaka was already setting up for a very obscene hand gesture, to which Suga responded by grabbing his hands, and setting them at his sides. Keeping his smile as calm as ever, he replied saying, “I’m afraid I wasn’t informed about that…and we don’t exactly have any male performers.” Tanaka looked a little downcast at that, before brightening up considerably.  
“Why don’t you do it? After all, you are in a uniform.” He nudged Suga with his elbow, and laughed at the way his face was starting to get redder. Suga considered it for a moment. He apparently had been committed to this, and whether or not he knew what he had gotten into, it would look pretty bad if the owner couldn’t keep promises made on his behalf. 

He was going to strangle Oikawa.

\--

The two of them returned to the table, and Tanaka pulled Daichi out of the booth, sliding into his seat, and pushing him toward Suga. He smiled awkwardly while Suga remained amicable as ever. “Follow me.” Being a little more bold than he usually would be, Suga ran his hand down Daichi’s chest to grab the tie he was wearing. He pulled him gently to the back of the house, leading him into his office. He locked the door behind him and turned to face Daichi, who was steadily getting redder. Suga pushed him into the desk chair and stepped back to pop some of the buttons on his collar. 

Having loosed up a little, he steps forward and rests his hands on Daichi’s shoulders, lifting his knee to rest in between his legs. 

“What’s your name, sailor?” 

Daichi, who’s eyes have long since glazed over, shook his head to focus again and stammered out his name. Suga moved his hands to his tie again and started loosening it painfully slowly. “Daichi?” He let the name roll off his tongue. “Well, Daichi...” The knot came undone and he let it hang around Daichi’s neck, pulling the ends so he had to lean a little closer to Suga. “Didn’t your friends tell you that a tie was a little too formal for this sort of establishment?” He nodded dumbly, feeling unfocused as over. Daichi kept a very firm grip on the armrests. Suga released the ends of the tie, and ruffled Daichi’s hair. “You can relax, you know. This is for you.” Suga kept his expression reassuring, pulling his hat off to set it on his captive’s head. 

“Just take a deep breath…Captain.” Daichi did as he was told, not expecting the nickname. He pried his fingers off the chair and made a solid attempt to relax, even as he was trying to figure out whether or not this was really happening to him.  
“Are you alright?” Suga patted his cheek lightly, and bit his lip. He was still pretty unsure of this situation. He didn’t typically conduct this sort of business in this club, though it’s not like he was getting paid for this, so it couldn’t even be technically called business… not to mention that he didn’t even know if Daichi wanted to do this. It was hard to tell if the speechlessness and red face was arousal or fear. And those were two very different things. 

“…Yes, I’m okay.” Daichi cleared his throat and tried for an easy smile. He lifted his hands, going for Suga’s waist, only to have his hands guided back to the armrests. “Try for some self-control, Captain.” He leaned in again, draping his arms over Daichi’s shoulders as he started mouthing at his neck. Daichi shivered and clenched his fists, reigning himself in. He could almost feel the smirk against his skin as he felt him go up and behind his ear.  
He groaned loudly, and Suga went back to his neck, biting tenderly as he started undoing the buttons on Daichi’s dress shirt. Suga sucked at the spot, making sure to leave something memorable from this romp. Suga opened up his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders slightly, and licked a stripe up his neck before pulling back. He shifted in Daichi’s lap, and adjusted himself so he was straddling the other.  
And surprisingly tenderly, he pressed his lips to Daichi’s, shutting his eyes and unbuttoning his own uniform. 

Daichi, unable to hold back anymore, put his hands on Suga’s shoulders, pushing the shirt down his arms.  
With a quiet smacking noise, Suga pulled away from Daichi to put his hands back on the arms rests. Suga tsked and Daichi groaned, gripping his seat tighter. He bit the inside of his cheek as Suga let his shirt fall to the ground. 

It just wasn’t fair. 

He leaned forward and kissed Suga who had shifted forward, making the chair creak dangerously as he pressed close to him. Daichi sucked Suga’s lip, groaning as his head started spinning. He dug his nails into the chair, whining when Suga pulled back again. “Looks like you’re finally standing at attention, Captain.” He tried not to laugh as he made that stupid joke.  
He leaned in again, pausing as Daichi bowed his head and covered his face. Suga blinked, and noticed the blush creeping up his face underneath his hands. He smiled, feeling only a little concerned. He grabbed Daichi’s hands to put them on his own cheeks before leaning in to mumble, “relax, Daichi.” He kissed him again, keeping it slow until he felt Daichi start to relax under him. As he felt Daichi loosen up, he guided his hands back to their original places, before palming him through his jeans. Daichi jumped and froze again, but Suga continued and unzipped his jeans. 

Daichi shook as he let his hand wander, and Suga stopped kissing him to bite at his neck. 

It was times like this that Suga was glad he could multi task.  
Daichi becoming a shaking mess under him was definitely enough reason to appreciate the skill. 

The chair creaked again as Suga slid off him, and grabbed at the waistband of Daichi’s pants. He pulled them down and to his ankles before kneeling in front of him. He rubbed up and down his thighs while Daichi trembled. Suga spread his knees and Daichi averted his eyes as Suga started biting lightly at the inside of his thighs. He looked up at him, just to see Daichi holding biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet.  
Considering how it seemed impossible for him to stay still, that was an accomplishment in itself. 

Suga put his hands on his hips and let his nails graze his skin. He admired Daichi for a moment, enjoying the way his knuckles were almost white from how hard he was gripping the seat, and the way his breathing was uneven and erratic. He blew softly on the tip of Daichi’s erection and glanced up when Daichi moaned. He was feeling more frustrated than ever. This guy was practically killing him. “Please…” Suga grabbed the base of his cock and smiled amicably at him, like he wasn’t being a tease right then. “Please what?”  
Daichi struggled to remember the name on his name tag as he was driven crazy with no chance of getting off. “Suga! Please. Suga…” He dropped his head and moaned, finally feeling Suga’s tongue on the head. Suga kept his fingers tight around the base, and sucked hard at tip. He pulled off with a pop. “Come on, Captain.” He patted his side, trying to get his eyes over to him. “The least you can do is give me your attention.” 

Daichi looked over hesitantly and met Suga’s eyes. His hands tightened their grip as he met the heated stare. Suga kept eye contact with him as returned to tonguing the head. He tilted his head to mouth along the side, running his hand up and down Daichi’s hip to try to keep him relaxed. Daichi breathed heavily as he stared down at Suga, who by now had already started taking him down his throat, making sure to go as deep and slow as was decent.  
The further down Suga went, the more Daichi was unable to take it. Suga wasn’t even all the way down before Daichi jerked his hips up, making Suga gag for a moment. He forced him back down, earning a very frustrated groan. “Please. Please just let me –“ At this point, Daichi was so desperate he couldn’t bring himself to care that he was begging some stranger to let him get off.  
Suga pulled off again, and rested his elbow on Daichi’s knee. “I’m afraid I can’t.” He smiled again and sat back, resting his chin on Daichi’s knee, considering something. Daichi took the moment to try and talk himself down. There was no way he would last this way if Suga kept doing this. 

Suga looked up at Daichi, wondering exactly how far he should take this. He could easily finish him off now, escort him back to his friends and not make eye contact with anyone else for the next month.  
That did seem like a decent option, and it wasn’t like he was very hot under the collar even after all this.  
But it’s not like he would ever see him again, he might as well give him a proper congratulations for whatever it was he was celebrating.  
Coming to his decision, he stood up and winked at Daichi before working on his belt. He kept his expression even in an effort to conceal how nervous he actually was about this whole arrangement. Daichi took a deep breath and looked Suga up and down, taking the opportunity to take him in. Suga slid his belt out and his pants sagged around his hips. He undid the zipper and shimmied out of them, not all that sure on how to make the action all that saucy.  
Daichi took in the sight and cracked a smile for the first time when he saw his boxers. “Anchors? You really commit.” Suga shrugged. “I really enjoy theme nights.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking back at his desk for a second before rummaging through his bottom drawer. He dug around until he found a small bag he’d received for his birthday a couple months earlier. Of course working at this sort of place called for gag gifts like this.  
He didn’t actually think he’d have a need for large box of condoms and other such items. 

Maybe he wouldn’t actually strangle Oikawa. 

He grabbed a condom and bottle of lube before turning back to Daichi and pressed the bottle into his hand. Daichi mumbled vaguely and Suga tossed the condom onto the table before straddling him again. He straightened Daichi’s hat and looked him up and down. He grabbed the ends of Daichi’s tie and kissed him chastely. Daichi tried to grind on Suga but he sat up a little higher, letting go of the tie to relocate Daichi’s hands to his hips. Daichi eagerly took the opportunity to grab a handful of his ass, making him jump in his lap. Suga became a little more aggressive then and forced Daichi’s mouth open. 

It wasn’t long before Daichi was tugging Suga’s boxers down and fumbling with the cap on the tube of lube. Suga held onto him firmly and buried his face in his neck as Daichi pressed a finger in. He bit down on his shoulder, groaning as Daichi went stupidly slow. He breathed heavily against him, shutting his eyes. Daichi meanwhile, was feeling more than a little smug and excited at the thought of giving Suga some well-deserved payback.  
Suga shuddered as Daichi added another finger and mumbled into his ear. “You’re going too slow, Daichi…” The man in question smirked and kissed the side of his head. “What happened to ‘captain’?” He rubbed up and down Suga’s back, definitely enjoying how undone Suga was becoming. “Someone’s…ah- becoming very b-bold.” He pressed a sloppy kiss to Daichi’s cheek and moaned quietly when he felt a third finger.  
It was going painfully slow at this point. Suga sucked at his neck and shifted in his lap, feeling more and more impatient. Daichi sighed, trying to keep himself under control. As much fun as he was having, it didn’t help that Suga was trying to push him further. He bit his lip, feeling Suga pressed up against his stomach. He blinked when he felt Suga back off his neck and the next thing he knew, he had Suga’s breathless voice in his ear. “I think that’s quite enough, Captain.” Daichi practically melted at that and pulled his fingers out of Suga, who promptly slid off his lap. With shaky legs, he turned to the desk and grabbed the condom. He ripped it open and handed it over to Daichi. It was then that he finally got rid of his boxers and grabbed the discarded tube of lube, quickly pouring it over Daichi’s erection.  
Daichi sucked in a deep breath as Suga pressed back against him and grabbed his cock to line himself up. He put his hands on Suga’s hips as slowly lowered himself. Daichi rubbed circles into his hips with his thumbs and Suga gritted his teeth, feeling the burn. He slid down and rested his head back on Daichi’s shoulder, and the other reached around to touch him. Suga grunted and moved in his lap, before spreading his legs and leaning forward to brace himself on his knees.  
It was a moment before Suga began to move his hip’s shallowly. He sighed and dropped his head while Daichi helped him along, stroking him smoothly. The room went pretty silent, only the creaking chair could be heard.  
Daichi wound his arm around Suga’s stomach, and pulled him back towards him. He sunk his teeth into his neck and started thrusting up. Suga gasped and put his hand over Daich’s to lace their fingers together. 

The chair tipped back dangerously, and Suga had the presence of mind to have them lean forward so his toes touched the ground. He squeezed Daichi’s hand and reached out to grab the edge of the desk. Daichi caught on, and pushed him forward so he was bent over the desk. Suga pressed his cheek against the surface and closed his eyes as Daichi really started going. 

It was something else being bent over his own desk. He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying every moment. It was too bad they probably wouldn’t see each other after this. Daichi put his hand over Suga’s and leaned over his back, muttering his name.  
Suga clenched his fists, feeling steadily closer to the endgame. It didn’t sound like Daichi was too far off either. “Daichi Daichi Daichi-“ Suga bit his wrist and shuddered as Daichi reached around again. “Almost, Suga…” His movements were becoming more than a little jerky, and at this point, he was just trying to finish off Suga first. He groaned loudly as he felt Suga stiffen up under him, and tightened his grip on Suga’s hand as he came. They breathed heavily, and caught their breath before Daichi released Suga and stood up. Suga glanced back, and braced himself on his desk to haul himself up. Looking at Daichi, he couldn’t help but snort at the sight of him pulling up his jeans, with the hat dangerously close to falling off. Daichi looked at him, and he shrugged, deciding that he should probably be getting dressed too.  
\--  
Daichi and Suga stood at the door, with Suga tying Daichi’s tie for him. They didn’t make any eye contact at all except when Suga pulled him forward to kiss him quickly.  
“One for the road.” He gave him another once over to make sure he was looking presentable, and after blatantly ignoring the hickeys he left, he deemed him good enough. He opened the door for him and led him outside, back to his table where he left them for the rest of the night.  
\---  
“So how’d it go?” Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Nishinoya gave him a dangerous smirk.  
Daichi snatched up his drink and tossed it back, watching Suga walk away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nishinoya gave him a sly grin and put his arm around Asahi. “What about those bruises? Don’t think we don’t know what those are.” Daichi rolled his eyes, and attempted to ignore them, grateful for Asahi trying to distract them.

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I start with this  
> My friend picked the title and proof read, while I refused to read this more than once. 
> 
> Another friend guided me through the art of writing smut, and accepted that I'm vague as hell with this. 
> 
> I just really love Daisuga
> 
> Rest in piece


End file.
